Truco o trato
by LadyEpona93
Summary: [Especial de Halloween, mini-precuela de Oro y Cristal] Los Mugiwaras arrivan en la isla de Samaín, famosa por su peculiar y divertida celebración de la fiesta de Halloween. Sin embargo, la pareja más alocada de la tripulación, el capitán Luffy y su navegante Nami, le darán su toque personal a esta celebración con sus pequeñas aventuras amorosas.
1. La tradición de Samaín

**¡Hola y feliz Halloween/Samaín/Día de los Muertos/Día de Todos los Santos, nakamas lectores!**

 **Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a mis queridos nakamas Kaoru likes One Piece, Alice1420, FalknerZero, LuNaObssesed, Alina y ErzaEscarleth por sus reviews y palabras de ánimo en mi otro fic _Oro y Cristal_. No tengo palabras para agredecer todo este apoyo, de verdad que sois unos SUPER nakamas y unas grandes personas. Muchas gracias de verdad :) Os responderé por privado a cada uno en estos días, pero ante todo quiero que sepais que estoy bien y mi familia y amigos también, todo aquí sigue normal y tranquilo, jejeje.**

 **Ahora centrándonos en el la historia, mientras preparo el próximo capítulo de _Oro y Cristal_ , os traigo un corto fic LuNa para celebrar estas fechas en las que las calabazas y los disfraces monstruosos reinan en las calles. Espero que os divirtáis al leerlo tanto como yo al planificarlo y escribirlo. **

**Este fic sigue la línea temporal de Mundos Paralelos ( _Oro y Cristal_ y _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ ), seis meses después de que Luffy y Nami se convirtieran en pareja. ¡Disfrutad! :)**

* * *

 _ **Otoño del primer año de la Nueva Era de la Piratería; en el centro del Gran Line**_

En el cuarto de cartografía del _Sunny Go_ , la bella navegante Mugiwara analizaba detenidamente sus mapas del Grand Line para asegurarse de que llevaban el rumbo correcto. En poco menos de una hora deberían llegar a Samaín, una isla de pequeña pero muy famosa en Paraíso y en el Red Line por su música tribal, por su excelente producción de violines, y sobretodo, por las animadas fiestas multitudinarias que se daban en ésas fechas del año, en pleno Halloween. Con mucha humildad, Brook le había preguntado a Luffy si podían visitar aquel lugar, ya que deseaba conocer la cultura musical de sus gentes y así ampliar sus conocimientos como bardo. Por supuesto, Luffy aceptó sin reparos; por un lado porque consideraba un deber primordial complacer el deseo de un nakama suyo, por otro, porque la idea de asistir a una fiesta de Halloween por primera vez en muchos años (de hecho, la última vez que lo celebró fue el año anterior al que su abuelo lo abandonó en Corvo), se le antojaba muy divertido.

Nami acababa de verificar que iban por buen camino cuando de pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, accediendo a ésta un Luffy sonriente con pasos apurados.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la isla de Halloween, Nami?

-Vaya si eres pesado. Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas hoy.

-Venga, vaaaa. ¿Nos queda mucho camino?

-Estaremos allí en media hora, más o menos.

-¡Bieeen, por fin nos iremos de fiesta de Halloween!

Luffy se asomó fuera del cuarto de cartografía y chilló a los cuatro vientos a sus nakamas:

-CHICOS, ENSEGUIDA LLEGAREMOS A _SAMANA_.

 _-"SAMAÍN"_ , IDIOTA- le corrogieron todos al unísino.

-ESO, SHISHISHI.

Nami soltó un hondo suspiro antes de volver a centrarse en sus mapas, mientras que su capitán se disponía a volver a la cubierta para jugar un poco con Usopp y con Chopper al pilla-pilla (pensando que incluso podrían incitar a Zoro a unirse si lo picaban lo suficiente).

-¿Tú también vedrás a la fiesta, no Nami?- preguntó él a su compañera antes de irse.

-Tal vez, si no haces ninguna estupidez que nos obligue a huír antes de tiempo como hiciste la última vez- contestó ella sin levantar la vista de las cartas de navegación.

En realidad, Nami no pensaba perderse una celebración de tal fama, además de que tenía ganas de ganar algo de dinero apostando en retos de consumir el máximo alcohol posible contra otros incautos bebedores. Pero en su última parada, la tripulación habían visitado una ciudad-estado en el extremo de una penílsula, en pleno centro de Gran Line, una visita que sólo duró cuatro escasas horas cuando el Rey Pirata noqueó de un puñetazo al estúpido y presumido rey del lugar (sin saberlo, e igualmente cuando se hubo enterado le importó un comino) cuando éste ordenó que quemasen el sombrero de paja al considerarlo una prenda demasiado vulgar y que ofendía a la estética de su reino. Así pues, la navegante que sabía que no estaba de más tener controlado al infantil de su pareja si querían disfrutar en condiciones de su estancia en el nuevo destino de su viaje.

Como Luffy no contestó, la joven supuso que ya se habría marchado, pero entonces él la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras estiraba su cuello desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Entonces me portaré bien, a cambio de que bailes conmigo una vez- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa, para acto seguido devolver su cuello a la normalidad y salir corriendo hacia la cubierta.

-¡Oi, no me devuelvas el chantaje...! ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota tramposo!- reclamó la chica mostrando una dentadura puntiaguda, pero fue incapaz de ocultar el rubor que acababa de teñir sus mejillas.

En respuesta sólo escuchó las carcajadas de su compañero en la lejanía, así que decidió volver a mirar los mapas, intentando olvidar (en vano) que se había sentido como una chiquilla enamorada en cuanto escuchó la condición de Luffy: en verdad ese cabeza hueca sabía cómo convencerla.

* * *

Tal como había predicho la navegante, treinta minutos después el _Thousand Sunny_ atracaba en la costa de Samaín. Esta vez le tocó a Franky quedarse a vigilar el barco, mientras que los demás se dirigían todos juntos hacia el pueblo más cercano. De casualidad, éste era la capital de la isla, Lugnasand, por lo que abarcaba buena parte de aquella costa y sus calles estaban llenas de civiles locales y turistas, especialmente debido a la afamada fiesta local de Halloween que se celebraba en aquéllos días: se habían levantado grandes antorchas y farolillos a cada lado de las calles para iluminarlas durante la noche, y voluminosas calabazas adornaban el umbral de las entradas y los dinteles de las ventanas de las casas, todas ellas con una siniestra sonrisa tallada en su superficie y con una velita colocada en su interior, lista para ser encendida en cuanto se ocultase el sol. Casi todos de los viandantes, en especial los niños, se habían disfrazado de diversas criaturas paranormales y de fantasía: vampiros, esqueletos, momias, zombies, licántropos, hadas, duendes y demás. A los Mugiwaras no les pasó por alto que el traje de pirata también estaba entre los más usados.

-¿Por qué la gente se viste de forma tan rara en Halloween?- quiso saber Luffy, ya que aquélla era una duda que tenía desde que era pequeño, aunque igualmente disfrutaba de la tradición de los disfraces; siempre aparecía uno más bizarro y divertido que el anterior.

-El famoso historiador Usopp "el Grande" te responderá, Luffy: Disfrazarse es una costumbre propia de esta época porque así los fantasmas, cuando campan a sus anchas en Halloween, te tienen miedo y así no se la pasan asustándote- comentó Usopp muy convencido, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien sobre el por qué de aquellas vestimentas.

-¿Fa-fa-fa...? ¡¿Fantasmas?!- chilló el pobre Chopper, abrazándose aterrado a la pierna de Nami.

Por suerte Robin, que se había molestado en informarse sobre las tradiciones y la cultura samainianas mientras navegaban hacia la isla, no tardó en resolver las dudas de sus nakamas.

-Bueno no te equivocas del todo, Usopp. Desde sus orígenes, durante la fiesta de Halloween se cree que la puerta del Mundo de los Muertos se abre y aparecen seres fantásticos y espíritus malvados que buscan hacer fechorías entre los mortales, así que, para pasar inadvertidos ante sus ojos, es una tradición disfrazarse de seres aterradores y extraños.

Todos exclamaron con un "Oooooh", sientiéndose fascinados ante la historia de aquella festividad (y a la vez un poco asustados en el caso de Usopp, Chopper, Nami, e irónicamente, Brook).

-¿Pero por qué colocan calabazas en las casas?- quiso saber el renito, que nunca había visto aquella festividad en la isla Drum.

-Los fantasmas malignos y los demonios les tienen miedo a las calabazas sonrientes iluminadas, de manera que no entrarán en ningún lugar en el que haya una. Además, aquí en Samaín, también es costumbre dejar algo de comida junto a ellas para que las almas de los fallecidos acudan a visitar a sus seres queridos.

A escuchar aquéllo, la expresión de Luffy cambió de repente y se tornó seria por unos segundos. Los demás no se percataron de ello, de modo que Robin continuó con su explicación.

-Así mismo, en plena fiesta se encienden grandes hogueras que según dicen, purifican el alma y bendicen la suerte de quien salte sobre ellas; y con las llamas se prepara una bebida alcohólica tradicional muy fuerte llamada "queimada" y se asan jabalíes gigantes.

-¡¿Jabalíes gigantes a la brasa y saltar sobre fuego?! ¡Esta fiesta es SUGOOOII!- gritó Luffy de repente con estrellitas reluciendo en sus ojos y con una gran gota de saliva asomando por su boca.

-Tengo muchas ganas de probar esa queimada- murmuró Zoro, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría hartándose de alcohol local esa noche.

-Y yo, jijijiji- Nami esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, imaginándose la buena suma de berries que ganaría retando a los bebedores del lugar.

-Yo quiero conocer a las señoritas de esta isla, a todas si puede ser- comentó Sanji con una sonrisa pervertida mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Ten cuidado, Ero-cook, no vayas a quemarte con tanto fuego que habrá por aquí- masculló el espadachín mirándolo de soslayo.

-Al menos no me perderé y acabaré en la otra punta de la isla, como sé que le pasará a cierto cerebro de césped.

-¿QUIERES PELEAR, ASPIRANTE A OKAMA?

-AAAARRRG, MARIMO BASTARDO, VOY A DARTE UNA PALIZA.

-Antes de nada vamos a comprar unos disfraces, así pasaremos como unos turistas más- alegó Nami, recordando a sus nakamas que debían mantenerse precavidos al ser piratas, especialmente unos tan conocidos como ellos en todo el mundo.

-¡Yahooo, vamos a disfrazarnos de cosas raras!- propuso acto seguido Luffy mientras corría hacia una tienda cercana de ropa, con unos risueños Usopp y Chopper pisándole los talones.

-OI, ESPERAD, QUE AÚN NO OS HE DADO EL DINERO- les espetó la navegante, temiendo que empezaran a mirar los trajes más caros.

-Demasiado tarde, ya están dentro, fufufu- le contestó Robin- Vayamos nosotras también a probarnos algo, será divertido.

La pelinaranja suspiró, intentando desquitarse de la tensión que le provocaban aquellos chicos, ni qué decir de su pareja. Al menos ahora tenían la ocasión de mirar ropa todos juntos, aunque fueran meros disfraces.

-De acuerdo, estamos aquí para éso, qué demonios.

-¡Naaaami-swan, Rooobin-chwan, esperadmeeeeee!- las llamó Sanji soltando corazoncitos mientras iba tras ellas.

-¡Alto ahí, cejas de bigote, aún no he acabado contigo!- rugió Zoro al tiempo que perseguía a su vez al cocinero con sus tres katanas en ristre.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo ya había decido de qué se vestirían. Como ya habían pensado en dejarse puestos los trajes durante el resto del día, salieron de sus respectivos probadores para mostrar cómo lucían: Luffy se había decantado por un traje de zombie, con el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual y se había pintado en el rostro un poco de sangre en la comisura de la boca y heridas purulentas en las mejillas; Chopper iba de científico malvado, con una batita blanca rasgada y una mascarilla con una maníaca sonrisa bordada al estilo Jocker; Zoro llevaba un disfraz de ninja, pero como éste no le daba un aspecto muy aterrador, Robin le ayudó a hacerle unos "arreglos" manchando la parte del pecho y las muñecas con sangre falsa, de manera que, junto con su ojo tuerto, le hacía parecer un ninja psicópata; Robin vestía de diablesa, con finas unas medias tipo red en las piernas, así como un elegante vestido rojo con escote de pico y que le llegaba apenas a medio muslo, y completando el atuendo, llevaba detrás de la cintura una sinuosa cola de demonio; y Sanji, por su parte, se había decidido por un disfraz de vampiro al estilo clásico, con el cabello peindado hacia atrás, una larga capa y unos colmillos falsos.

Ya sólo faltaban Usopp y Nami, mientras que Brook sólo se había puesto una elegante chaqueta de cuero al estilo rockero, pues como era un esqueleto, no necesitaba disfrazarse mucho más para mezclarse entre la multitud hallowiniana.

-¿Os falta mucho? ¡Tengo mucha hambreeeee!- protestó Luffy al ver que sus dos nakamas restantes estaban tardando en salir.

-Yo ya he terminado- se escuchó decir al francotirador Mugiwara desde el interior del probador.

Acto seguido, detrás de la cortina del mismo apareció Usopp portando un disfraz peludo de color negro y una máscara de lobo feroz, saliendo de la boca de la misma, se apreciaba la larga nariz del moreno entre los colmillos.

-¿Qué os parece, a que doy mucho miedo? Muajajajaja, digo ¡Auuuuu!- dijo mientras posaba como una fiera al acecho.

-UUUUUAAAAAH, UN LOBO GIGANTE- contestó Chopper entre aterrorizados alaridos para después transformarse en su forma Heavy Point (sin arruinar su disfrz en el proceso) y darle un potente tortazo a su nakama lobuno, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-AAAAYYY. OYE, QUE SOY YO, CHOPPER- reclamó el dolorido Usopp mientras se quitaba la máscara, revelando un enorme chichón sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Lo siento mucho, Usopp, enseguida te trato!

En ese momento, la cortina del probador de Nami se abrió, revelando a la hermosa navegante vistiendo un negro y ajustado traje de bruja, de amplio escote redondo, con una falda estilo tutú, y complementando con unas medias oscuras de estampado de calabazas, unos azabaches zapatos de tacón de aguja, y por último, un largo sombrero de pico. Como complementos, llevaba unos pendientes con forma de gatitos negros.

-¡Oooooooh, Nami-swaaan! ¡Estás espectacular, tu belleza me hechiza!- declaró Sanji mientras rondaba alrededor de ella con una sonrisa babosa- ¿Permitirás a este humilde caballero de noche alimentarse de un poquito de tu sangre por esta noche?

-¡Ni hablar, pervertido!- le respondió la pelinaranja con una dentadura de cocodrilo, arreándole luego un soberano puñetazo que envió al cocinero vampiresco a "volar" fuera de la tienda.

Una niña que estaba allí también mirando con sus padres su propio disfraz de Halloween, vio lo que acaba de ocurrir y miró a Nami con los ojos cargados de emoción.

-¡Papi, mami, mirad! ¡Es una bruja de verdad, ha lanzado un hechizo _Expelliarmus_ contra ese señor! ¡Sugooooi!- gritó al tiempo que señalaba a la pelinaranja dando saltitos.

La aludida observó sorprendida a la pequeña mientras una gotita de sudor le caía por la sien.

-¡¿Eres una bruja de verdad, Nami?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ¡Es genial, shishishi!- chilló Luffy igual de entusiasmado mientras se abrazaba a su pareja como un niño que acaba de recibir su regalo de Navidad.

-¿Qué...? ¡No soy una bruja!- espetó ya ofendida la joven.

-Bueno, Nami, parece que al final se ha descubierto tu tapadera. ¡Jajajajajaja!- se carcajeó Zoro, que aprovechó el momento para vengarse de las humillaciones a las que lo solía someter la navegante... un grave error.

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ \- rugió Nami golpeando con su Perfect Clima Tact al peliverde, que cayó justo al lado del felizmente noqueado Sanji.

Poco después de aquéllo, los Mugiwaras abandonaban el establecimiento luciendo orgullosos sus disfraces. Pasaron la tarde disfrutando de la comida del lugar, que eran en su mayoría dulces caseros, caramelos, chocolates y compotas de calabaza, así como un estofado local de carne de jabalí, ciervo y calabaza. En su parada en una taberna, Zoro y Nami compitieron por ver quién resistía una ronda de beber _queimada_ , resultando de nuevo victoriosa la pelinaranja y un derribado espadachín con 200 berries añadidos a su cuenta de deudas.

* * *

Al anochecer, en su camino de regreso al _Sunny Go_ , decidieron llevarle a Franky un disfraz de Frankenstein para que los acompañase a la fiesta de esa noche, mientras que el barco quedaría oculto lejos del puerto. Tras ésto, Luffy se rezagó para comprar una calabaza tallada, alegando que quería ponerla en la cubierta para que los fantasmas buenos estaban invitados a subir al barco y festejar el Halloween. Pasando por alto la ocurrencia de su capitán, que seguro sólo era una de las tantas ideas disparatadas que solía tener, la tripulación lo dejó hacer y continuaron su camino. Ya en el _Sunny Go_ , Franky se sintió muy agradecido por el disfraz, alegando que esa noche se vería muy SUPER con él.

Al caer la noche, cuando ya casi todos estaban listos para marchar hacia la fiesta que se daría en el centro de la ciudad. Nami decidió tomar un poco el aire en la cubierta, ya que tuvo que abandonar su camarote de las mujeres cuando Robin llamó a Zoro para preguntarle sobre su opinión personal sobre su traje de diablesa sexy; después aquéllo, hacía media hora, ninguno de los dos había salido de la habitación. La navegante Mugiwara se dirigió hacia el barandal para contemplar el cielo estrellado que brillaba sobre el mar, pero al poco tiempo el sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención: era Luffy, que cargaba su calabaza ya iluminada en su interior, y en la otra mano llevaba un gran pedazo de carne.

-¡Oh, Nami! No te había visto, shishishi- comentó el moreno en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa calabaza?

-Voy a dejarla aquí, en el césped, así los espíritus sabrán que es en este lugar donde podrán celebrar el Halloween.

La pelinaranja suspiró al pensar que su compañero se había creído aquella superstición.

-¿Por qué piensas que ellos también lo celebran?

Ante aquella pregunta, la expresión de Luffy se volvió seria y miró a la chica como si le acabara de preguntar si los pájaros vuelan.

-¿Para qué vuelven a mundo de los vivos sino, tonta?- contestó él cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, aquella respuesta le ganó un rápido tortazo por parte de la mujer.

-NO ME LLAMES TONTA.

-AAUCH.

En cuanto se recuperó del golpe, el capitán Mugiwara depositó la calabaza enmedio del césped y acto seguido, para sopresa de Nami, dejó a su lado el trozo de carne, sin darle un sólo bocado.

-¿Por qué pones la carne ahí, Luffy? ¿No la habías traído para comer?- quiso saber la joven.

El aludido se giró hacia ella y la miró con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No es para mí, shishishi, es para Ace.

Nami abrió la boca anonadada, sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir su pareja. Él se dispuso entonces a explicarle sin dejar de sonreír.

-Robin dijo que la gente de esta isla deja comida en sus casas para que los familiares que han muerto puedan comer algo cuando los visitan. No sé si en el lugar donde está Ace se puede comer, así que por eso pondré esta carne aquí. A los dos nos gustaba mucho la carne, shishishi, sé que se alegrará de volver a degustarla.

De pronto, Luffy se vio rodeado por los brazos de Nami, que enterró su rostro en el pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Hm...eh, Nami?

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Monkey D Luffy. Eres tan... único en tu especie.

Sin comprender del todo aquellas palabras, pero igualemente feliz por recibir aquel abrazo de la mujer que amaba, el muchacho le devolvió el gesto y rodeó sus caderas con las manos.

-Bueno, como todas las personas, ¿no? Shishishi.

-No te creas. Eres más único que cualquier ser humano que he conocido, capitán.

La pelinaranja besó la cicatriz de Luffy con suma ternura y después hizo lo mismo con sus labios sumiéndose ambos en una ligera nube de paz y felicidad momentánea. Cuando ambos dieron paso a un beso más apasionado, se tomaron su tiempo para explorar la boca del otro con la lengua mientras se acaricianban los cuerpos con los dedos. Corrieron el riesgo de sucumbir a otro tipo de deseo cuando de pronto se escuchó que se abría la puerta del camarote de las mujeres, seguido de la ligera risa satisfecha de Zoro.

-Deberíamos avisar a los demás de que ya estamos listos para irnos- dijo Nami ruborizándose al comprender en lo que podría haber terminado aquel momento si se hubieran dejado llevar demasiado por las caricias.

-De acuerdo, shishishi- sentenció Luffy para luego darle un último beso y correr a avisar a los demás.

* * *

Antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la fiesta, Nami se acercó a la calabaza y depositó junto a ella, al lado de la carne, una de sus mandarinas.

-No sé si esa puerta al otro mundo se abrirá hoy o no; pero de todos modos, esto es para ti, Bellemere.

Dicho ésto, con una gran sonrisa, la pelinaranja volvió con sus nakamas y entonces todos reunidos se fueron a festejar el Halloween como buenos piratas. Luffy y Nami iban en cabeza, con la joven tomada el brazo del monarca pirata, luciendo como la futura reina que algún día sería.

Esta noche prometía mucho, y la pareja Mugiwara no tardaría en dejar huella en la isla de Samaín.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado este especial de Halloween? Shishishi. Mañana subiré el segundo y último capítulo, y estos próximos días subiré el último capítulo y el epílogo de _Oro y Cristal_. **

**¡Muchos abrazos relinchosos a todos y pasad un feliz y espeluznante día! ¡Nos leemos muy pronto, nakamas! ;)**


	2. Sólo el roble lo sabe

**¡Hola por fin, nakama-lectores! Debo una gran disculpa por haberme demorado en actualizar, pero revisar una tarea de la universidad, revisar el capítulo y padecer una migraña traicionara me quitaron el tiempo. Lo siento muchísimo de veras, aquí tenéis el último capítulo y en poco tiempo, el último de Oro y Cristal.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Kaoru likes One Piece, Alice1420 y LuNaObssesed por vuestros reviews y vuestros amor compartido conmigo por el hechizo EXPELLIARMUS, jejejeje (no puede evitarlo, la ocasión era demasiado buena XD).**

 **¡Jurando solemnemente que mis intenciones en este capítulo no son buenas (pronto lo entenderéis), que se abra el telón!**

* * *

La fiesta samainiana de Halloween hacía honor a su popularidad. Todos los residentes de Lugnasad y algunos de las poblaciones vecinas de la isla asistieron al evento, así como los turistas que habían llegado hasta allí para vivir de primera mano aquella celebración tradicional; algunos marines y piratas también se encontraban allí, pero como todos iban disfrazados, nadie descubría sus respectivas identidades. A pesar de que la República de Red Line ya no los tomaba por enemigos (a menos que cometiesen alguna fechoría contra ellos o contra los civiles de los países protegidos por el Gobierno) por haberlos ayudado a derrocar al Gobierno Mundial y a los Drgaones Celestiales, por costumbre, la tripulación siempre se mostraba nerviosa al estar cerca de un marine. Pero esa noche, gracias a sus trajes, podrían disfrutar de la velada sin preocuparse. Como era habitual, no tardaron en hacerse notar entre la multitud.

Ya habían pasado apenas dos horas desde el comienzo de la festividad, y Luffy estaba siendo el campeón indiscutible de los concursos de tragones (ya iba por el séptimo cuando dijo que por ahora ya se había hartado de comer más jabalíes gigantes ni guisos samainianos, aunque aseguró que volvería cuando se le pasase el empacho). Por su parte, Usopp y Franky se habían convertido en los héroes del momento para los niños, algunos reunían a su alrededor para escuchar las fantásticas aventuras del _Guerrero Indestructible de los Cinco Mares_ , y otros observaban fascinados las docenas de peinados SUPER del cyborg gigantón. No muy lejos de ellos, Zoro bebía tranquilamente en la misma mesa que Robin, mientras que ésta se entrevistaba con un grupo de ancianos oriundos para comprender más detalles la cultura de Samaín.

En cuanto a Chopper, el joven reno conversaba con los médicos de la capital para ampliar sus conocimientos gracias a las medicinas locales. Y Brook, en una plataforma cerca de la gran hoguera que era el núcleo del festival, se había unido a la banda de la fiesta y junto a ellos animaba el ambiente, dominando enseguida el ritmo y los acordes de la música samainiana. ¿Y Sanji? Basta con mencionar que el atractivo conde vampiro había reunido un buen número de "presas" femeninas en lo que había avanzado la noche, llevándoselas a un discreto granero abandonado que se encontraba no muy lejos de la fiesta (quien osase acercarse demasiado, rápidamente recibía un furioso _Premier Hache_ por parte del rubio, antes de volver a "alimentarse" de su amada de turno), en resumen y nunca mejor dicho: Sanji estaba en su salsa.

Nami, por su lado, también había ganado en sus propios retos, el de la bebida de _queimadas_ , de los cuales había resultado vencedora en al menos cinco sin haber perdido ni caído ebria ni una sola vez. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía sin control debido a la buena ración del alcohol que había tomado, de modo que se alejó del grupo de los derrotados bebedores y se sentó en una mesa solitaria para recuperar del todo la sobriedad, antes de volver a lanzarse a otra ronda y seguir manteniendo su título de la bebedora más resistente, hasta ahora indistuble en cada isla y ciudad que había pisado. Mientras esperaba, la pelinaranja contó el dinero que les había ganado a sus incautos rivales, lo cual era una suma nada menospreciable de 700 berries.

" _¡Qué buena eres, Nami! Jijijiji!"_ , se felicitaba a sí misma mientras besaba uno de los billetes.

De repente, la chica observó que una mujer de su edad se sentaba frente a ella. Rápidamente escondió el dinero para evitar cualquier riesgo (pero ante el mínimo intento que hicera aquella desconocida para robarle, no tardaría en recibir su merecido con un buen _Thunderball Tempo_ ). La recién llegada era una joven de largo y alisado cabello verde oscuro, grandes ojos morados de mirada altiva, y un cuerpo voluptuoso el cual apenas quedaba tapado por un escotado y disfraz de vampiresa sexy, el cual mostraba sus largas y descubiertas piernas, terminadas en zapatos rojos de alto tacón afilado. La mujer se la quedó mirando por unos minutos, y aunque Nami intentó hacer que la ignoraba observando la enorme fogata central, se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa; hasta que aquella incómoda escena se le hizo eterna.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué me miras?- preguntó finalmente a la peliverde arqueando una ceja.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Gata Ladrona, ¿es que no reconoces a tu vieja amiga?- respondió la aludida con una voz sinuosa, propia de una serpiente al acecho.

Anonadada, Nami la analizó de arriba abajo, intentando recordar dónde había visto a aquella desconocida. Examinando su rostro con más detenimiento, le recorrío un escalofrío de rabia cuando al fin la reconoció.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo de ti: Zina "la Sirena"- alegó Nami frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que intentaba controlarse para no dejarla noqueada con su Perfect Clima Tact allí mismo.

Zina era una ladrona de renombre que actuaba por todo Paraíso, conocida por valerse de un potente somnífero cuando sus víctimas se confiaban demasiado cerca de ella, de ahí su sobrenombre: sus presas favoritas solían ser hombres adinerados y piratas que poseyesen un cuantioso tesoro, a los cuales convencía con su atractivo femenino para que la llevasen a sus habitaciones personales; y una vez allí, ella les ofrecía una bebida cargada de somnífero, aprovechando entonces cuando se dormían para robarles la llave de su cámara del tesoro o de su caja fuerte y así llevarse las riquezas. Hacía unos años, Zina se había aliado con Nami para robar el tesoro de un pirata de peligrosa reputación en el East Blue. Una vez que lo lograron, no sin dificultades, ambas habían ido a una taberna para celebrar su éxito, después de haber escondido el pelinaranja había confiado en que Zina mantendría su palabra de quedarse cada una con la mitad del botín, pero en cuanto se distrajo, la peliverde arrojó su famoso somnífero en la copa de Nami y al día siguiente había desaparecido del lugar con todo el botín. Nami jamás olvidó aquella traición, la cual, junto con la que había sufrido a manos de Carina no mucho antes de aquello, le hizo convencerse de que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí misma; cosa que había cambiado en cuanto conoció a Luffy.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Zina? ¿Pretendes robarme otra vez? Porque si es así, no te lo voy a poner nada fácil.

La aludida se carcajeó con sorna antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el fuego.

-No me gusta repetirme con mis víctimas, Nami. Además, en esta fiesta hay objetivos mucho más jugosos que una simple ladronzuela de poca monta.

-Te corrijo: una landronzuela sin la cual no habrías logrado hacerte con ese tesoro hace años.

-Tal vez tengas razón, gatita, pero de todos modos tu inteligencia no te sirvió de mucho. Yo me gané 400 000 berries, y tú, un dulce sueñecito. ¡Ziajajajajaja!

En otros tiempos, Nami habría montado en cólera al haberse dejado llevar por aquella provocación, pero ahora era una mujer adulta y una pirata hecha y derecha; no iba a ceder tan fácilmente ante las meras palabras envenenadas de una víbora.

-Bueno, sí que saliste ganando aquella vez. Pero no te guardo rencor, Zina, porque mis días como ladrona en las calles terminaron hace tiempo.

Zina la miró con algo de asombro, pero consiguió mantener su porte sereno.

-¿Es que acaso has encandilado a algún ricachón que te mantiene los caprichos por cada noche que le calientas la cama?

-No exactamente. Tengo dinero más que de sobra para vivir porque ayudé a mis nakamas a conseguirlo, y nuestros sueños también.

-¿Nakamas? ¡Ja, no me hagas reír, gatita tonta! Tú me dijiste que no confiabas en nadie y que siempre actuarías sóla. En serio, ¿con quién te has enrrollado para dejar de robar?

-No me acuesto con nadie por dinero, Zina. No soy tan arrastrada como tú, y además, ya que tanto preguntas por mi vida sexual, estoy más que satisfecha.

-¿Ah sí? Vaya, quién diría que la descarriada minina virgen conseguiría a tan buen partido, ziajajaja. Pero de todos modos no me creo que estés con alguien sino es por su dinero, nunca hablabas de otra cosa cuando te conocí.

-Hay más cosas que el dinero para disfrutar en la vida, Zina, como compartir aventuras con tus nakamas y ver el mundo.

-Veo que sigues siendo una ingenua, Nami.

Dicho ésto, Zina se levantó y se colocó bien el escote, disponíendose a buscar nuevas víctimas.

-Nos vemos, Gata Ladrona.

-Adiós, Zorra Traidora- se despidió la navegante enseñando su lengua felina en cuanto la mujer desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

Poco después, Nami se llevó la victoria de otra ronda de _queimada_ , dejando a los espectadores de la misma con la mandíbula caída hasta el suelo. Mientras tanto, su antigua aliada y traidora había encontrado a su objetivo perfecto; por mucho que hubiera intentado ocultarse bajo aquel disfraz de zombie desgarbado, no le resultó difícil identificar a ese muchacho moreno de amplia sonrisa y que portaba su inconfundible e inseparable sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza. La noche no podía ser más provechosa, el Rey Pirata Monkey D Luffy estaba allí mismo, poseedor del legendario tesoro One Piece, que según los rumores, superaba incluso el billón de berries y lo ocultaba en su cámara del _Thousand Sunny_. Tenía que cortejarlo y llevárselo a algún lugar apartado para darle su somnífero y arrebatarle la llave de la cámara del tesoro, no sin antes deleitarse un poco con aquel cuerpo delgo pero bien musculoso que lucía el joven...

Con paso decidido se aproximó hasta él, que en ese momento estaba de pie junto a la gran hoguera y masticando el último trozo de un muslo de jabalí. Parecía distraído en su labor, así que tocó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hola, guapo- le dijo la peliverde al Rey pirata, hablándole con la voz más seductora de la que era capaz.

-Hola- le respondió secamente el aludido, sin dirigirle la mirada más que un segundo para continuar zampando su ración de carne.

-Es la primera vez que veo al Rey Pirata en persona.

-Ajam.

-Me gustan los hombres de la mar, ¿sabías?

-Ajam.

Luffy no prestaba apenas atención a la desconocida, en aquel instante sólo le interesaba saciar su apetito. Al verse ignorada con tal descaro, la mujer se acercó aún más a su objetivo con ojos depredadores; ningún hombre se le había resistido hasta entonces, y aquel pirata glotón no iba a ser una excepción.

-Mi nombre es Zina, no sé si has oído hablar de mí.

-Yo me llamo Monkey D. Luffy; y no, no he escuchado nunca ese nombre.

-Ya sabía tu nombre, ¿quién no conoce al hombre que derrotó al Gobierno Mundial con sus propias manos?

-¿Eso dicen de mí? Shishishi. No es para tanto, sin la ayuda de mis nakamas no lo hubiera conseguido- dicho ésto, el moreno devoró el último trozo del muslo y lanzó el hueso de cualquier manera- ¿Dónde habrá más de esos guisos de jabalí y ciervo? ¡Aún tengo hambre, shishishi!

" _Maldita sea, es más lento que una piedra, ¿por qué no cae ante mis coqueteos? Tendré que pasar a la acción directamente entonces"_ , reflexionó la peliverde.

-Oh Luffy, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?- comentó mientras se acercaba más a su objetivo, haciendo qeu sus senos rozasen el pecho de él- ¿No te apetecería comer otra cosa más... suculenta?

-No, sólo me apetece guiso, ¿o acaso tú tienes algo más rico?- contestó Luffy, completamente indiferente al desacado cortejo de la ladrona reptiliana.

-Sí...mi cuerpo, su Majestad- Zina tomó a Luffy por la nuca sin que éste pudiera prevenirlo y pegó su rostro al voluminoso escote- Deja que esta vampiresa te cate, Luffy.

-¡Mmffrrfm, no puedo respirar, suéltame!- farfullaba desesperado el capitán Mugiwara al tiempo que forcejeaba tirando de la cabeza hacia atrás, pero las manos de Zina lo tenían bien sujeto.

Luffy no gustaba de ser rudo con las mujeres, y menos sin motivo, pero ésta no le agradaba nada ni le gustaba que lo estuviera tratando de ese modo; sólo Nami podía hacerlo, ella y nadie más, así que agarró a Zina por los hombros y le dio un empujón, quedando al fin liberado. Zina retorcedió unos pasos, sumamente confusa y después, perpleja a más no poder. Luffy se sentía asqueado y forzado, y eso lo hizo sentirse furioso. No entendía por qué aquella desconocida se había creído con derecho a tratarlo así, de manera que sin mediar palabra alguna, giró sobre sus talones con intención de marcharse y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Pero de nuevo Zina lo detuvo aferrándolo de la muñeca.

-Oi, ya déjame en paz...- le espetó, dispuesto a zafarse del agarre.

Pero la peliverde, ignorándolo, retuvo su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró con perversión. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir una noche de locura con el monarca pirata antes de robar su botín de más de un billón de berries, fuera como fuera lo haría caer a sus pies, aunque tuviera que incitarlo a la fuerza.

-¿Me temo que no has comprendido lo que quiero o qué, mi rey?- alegó Zina, preparada para darle un rudo beso en la boca.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada y se vio obligada a soltar a su presa cuando alguien la arrastró lejo del joven, tirándole del cabello para después liberarla sin delicadeza. Boquiabierta, descubrió a Nami justo frente a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y un brillo severo en sus ojos poco común en la navegante.

-Debí imaginármelo, Zina. Intentando seducir al hombre más rico del mundo, ¿verdad?- espetó la pelinaranja colocando una mano en la cadera.

-¿Tú conoces a esta pesada, Nami?- preguntó Luffy a su compañera, aliviado por su intervención pues ya no sabía cómo quitarse de encima aquella mujer sin recurrir a la fuerza.

-Fue una antigua aliada mía en el pasado, y me traicionó. Pero veo que sigue siendo la misma serpiente rastrera que antaño.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga con él, Nami? Ni que fuera tu novio.

-Pues de hecho, lo es.

Zina la miró como si estuviera loca, y parpadeando varias veces mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Có...có... CÓMO DICES?

-Tal y como lo oyes, víbora: Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, es mi capitán y también mi pareja.

Luffy asintió enérgicamente al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de su compañera con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, ya comprendo, ziajajajaja. Ya entiendo cómo es que has dejado de ser una ladronzuela pobre y descarriada, Nami. Ahora eres la gatita de compañía del hombre más poderoso y rico de los mares, sólo tienes que chuparle...

Zina se calló de golpe al ver cómo la pelinaranja avanzaba determinada hacia ella con una miraba foribunda.

-No tolero que hables así de mi relación con Luffy.

-Pero si es la verdad, gatita, ¿o debería decir... zorrita del Rey Pirata?

Nami había escuchado, tolerado e ignorado todo tipo de comentarios sobre ella, pues ella sabía qué era cierto y qué no, y el resto le resbalaba; pero aquella burla contra el vínculo que mantenían su capitán y ella, uno que Nami valoraba más que cualquier tesoro aunque nunca lo admitiera, había sido una colosal gota que derramó el vaso. Aquella zorra no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su unión, ni ella ni nadie. Se sentía como una niña adolescente reaccionando de manera tan fogosa por esas palabras, pero le daba igual. Iba a poner a esa maldita en su sitio.

-OYE TÚ, NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS A NAMI- rugió Luffy con tanta fuerza que la mitad de los presentes se volvieron hacia él, o hacia su posición aproximada quienes no estuvieran cerca.

-Oh, vamos, Luffy- se siguió burlando Zina, que estaba disfrutando mucho mientras intentaba humillar a la navegante- ¿Cuánto te cobra la Gata Ladrona por ser tu gatita personal? Apuesto que no menos de...

PAAF

Un puñetazo impactó con una gran potencia contra la nariz de la peliverde, quien cayó de costado al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. No tuvo tiempo apenas de reaccionar cuando Nami, ignorando sus nudillos doloridos, apretó con rabia su chispeante Clima Tact entre los dedos y lo levantó.

 **-THUNDERBALL TEMPO**

-UAAAAAAAAARRGGG

Un torrente de poderosos rayos descendió sobre la ladrona y la chamuscó por entero hasta dejarla inconsciente y expulsando espuma por la boca.

-¿Tú qué sabrás, zorra?- masculló Nami, dando así su última palabra antes de retirarse, llevándose a Luffy consigo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

El chico la siguió, y aunque aún estaba un poco confundido por lo ocurrido (y un pelín hambriento de guiso samainiano), se dejó llevar por su navegante, como siempre había hecho. La pelinaranja lo guió hasta el bosque que rodeaba la capital, y cuando se aseguró que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la fiesta, se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué te hizo esa víbora?- le preguntó sin más con una mirada muy seria.

Luffy no entendió muy bien la pregunta al principio, pero de todos modos decidió responder sobre lo que le pasó con aquella mujer extraña.

-Se me acercó de repente y me dijo si quería comer algo más rico que el guiso ese de jabalí y ciervo, y luego de repente me metió la cara entre sus pechos; creo que quería ahogarme, porque casi no podía respirar.

Nami apretó la mandíbula y se mordió el labio, pero decidió seguir escuchando el relato de su capitán.

-Cuando la aparté y quise marcharme, ella me volvió a retener y me intentó besar. Menos mal que apareciste, Nami, shishishi, sino creo que me habría visto obligado a empujarla más fuerte para que me dejara en paz.

Tan pronto como el joven terminó de hablar, su compañera se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-No le habría venido mal llevarse una patada en el trasero, Luffy.

-Supongo, shishishi.

El abrazo de Nami se intensificó, hasta el punto que no quedó ni un milimetro de aire entre ambos.

-Esa maldita zorra...

-¿Hm, Nami?

-Se atrevió a decir que yo estoy contigo por el tesoro. ¡Qué estúpida!

-Sí que lo es, shishishi. Sé que no eres así, Nami. Te gusta el oro y el dinero, pero no eres mala persona.

Al oír aquéllo, la joven levantó la mirada hacia su capitán y lo observó con ternura.

-Luffy...

-Qué importa lo que diga esa idiota de Ziba, eeeeh, Zira... en fin, cómo sea. Tú eres mi navegante, y también eres...

Luffy no pudo acabar la frase, pues los labios de la pelinaranja lo atraparon en un hambriento beso. Al principio parpadeó sorprendido y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero enseguida se dejó llevar por el instinto que sólo ella sabía cómo despertar. Sin dejar de besarse, Luffy la empujó hacia un gran roble y allí, contra el tronco, ella apoyó su espalda. Su sombrero de bruja cayó a un lado, al igual que la corona de paja de Luffy, que quedaron juntos en el suelo como una señal de su unión inminente. La cartógrafa se dejó asaltar en su cuello, en su rostro y después en sus pezones por la boca de su compañero cuando éste los liberó por encima del vestido. Estuvieron así unos minutos cuando Nami sintió la urgente necesidad de unirse con él. No quería más atenciones previas, no las precisaba siquiera, lo quería tener en su interior ahora.

-Aaaah, Lu-Luffy...- dijo entre gemidos, reclamando así la atención de su amante, quien levantó el rostro de entre sus bustos para verla frente a frente- Hazme tuya ahora.

-Está bien, Nami- respondió Luffy con un brillo feroz en sus ojos negros, pero ella no le tenía miedo. Puede que en estos instantes él fuera el lobo, pero ella era la tigresa.

Luffy la levantó en el aire aferrándola por debajo de los muslos, con una mano enrrolló su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, dejando la otra libre para introducirla bajo el tutú del disfraz (no se molestarían en quitarse todo el traje, la ocasión requería demasiada urgencia para esos detalles) y hacerse con las panties negras translúcidas, las cuales rompió de un sólo tirón y las tiró a un lado sin tapujos. De otro fugaz movimiento, Nami le desabrochó los pantalones, que él arrojó junto con las panties arruinadas. Por supuesto, a Nami no le hizo gracia ver sus décimas braguitas echas trizas por el impetuoso capitán, pero no quiso arruinar el momento y lo dejó pasar por esta vez. La chica tomó el miembro férrero y ardiente como hierro al rojo vivo de su amado y después de acariciarlo unos segundos, lo guió hasta el centro de sus piernas.

\- ¡Uaaaaauuu!- chilló ella al sentir que Luffy se deslizaba fugazmente en su entrada.

Él entraba y salía con ansias de ella, aquéllo era un paraíso viviente que no sabían como describir de manera mundana. Eran ellos mismos y a la parte eran parte del otro, no se dependían pero se necesitaban... No qué demonios, por supuesto que dependían del otro. Luffy era su capitán, el amigo que la había ayudado a liberarse de la prisión invisible de Arlong y el líder que la había llevado hasta el mundo, que ella así pudo conocer y mapear; y Nami era su navegante, su guía a través de aquellos indomables e impredecibles hasta Raftel, que habrían podido matarlo alguna vez sin duda de no ser por la inteligencia y conocimientos de la pelinaranja. Se complementaban mutuamente, como nakamas y como pareja, y así lo estaban demostrando con sus cuerpos.

-¡Ah, ah aaaaaahhhhaaaah! ¡No pares, Luffy!

-¡No, oooooh ooh, no pienso hacerlo, Nami!

En un momento dado, la joven tomó las mejillas del monarca y lo miró a los ojos. El maquillaje de zombie se le emborronó bajo los dedos de ella.

-¡Yo te amo, Luffy! ¡Ningún tesoro podrá pagar ésto!

Nami jamás pensó que podría decir lo que tenía en mente, pero lo necesitaba. Después de todo, era una pirata, y como tal, reclamaba:

-¡Y sólo yo, YO, te puedo besar y dejar que me toques, Luffy! ¡Eres MIO!

-¡No esas tonta, Nami, eso ya lo sé!

El moreno la tomó por la nuca y la besó antes de ocultar su rostro en el valle de sus pechos, preparándose para deleitarla con las siguientes estocadas, haciendo uso de su Gomu Gomu no mi. Una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó contra la piel de Nami.

-¡No me llames tonta...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, OOH SIIII!

-¡Y tú eres MIA, Nami!

-SIII, LUFFY. ASI EEEES, AAAAHHAAH.

Las caderas de Luffy empujaron más fuerza contra las de la pelinaranja, sin tregua ni cansancio. No se dieron cuenta de que el roble en el que Nami estaba apoyada, que había resistido todo tipo de inclemencias climáticas y el paso del tiempo, no pudo sin embargo con la energía de aquellos impetuosos amantes y el tronco terminó por romperse y ceder hacia atrás, cayendo la pareja encima del mismo, quedando Luffy sobre Nami. Se miraron sorprendidos mientras unas aves que descansaban en el árbol caído se alejaban al vuelo, trinando enfadados contra aquel par de humanos en celo que les había perturbado el sueño.

-Por Oda, Luffy, estás hecho una fiera, jijijiji.

-¿Tú crees? Shishishishi.

Nami se separó un poco de él y mirándolo en todo momento con ojos felinos, se dio la vuelta y quedó tumbada sobre su vientre en el tronco, quedando así de espaldas al capitán.

-Bueno, ¿continuamos, mi capitán?

-Oh, mierda...- Luffy notó que una gota de sangre asomaba por su nariz.

Sin molestarse en secarla, se arrojó sobre la espalda de Nami, lamiéndola con deleite mientras le arrancaba gemidos de puro placer, para entonces enterrarse en ella de nuevo. Aferrándola de las nalgas, empujó contra su trasero una y otra vez. Ambos gritaban, aullaban incluso, no podían evitarlo.

-¡Na... Nami!

-¡No hables, sigue!

Luffy no tenía intención de parar, pero tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Nami tenía que saberlo...

-ERES MI REINA, NAMI. ¿LO ENTIENDES?- declaró entre gruñidos.

Nami abrió los ojos como platos, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-¡¿Qu... AAH... qué dijiste?! ¡Uoooh!

Luffy la abrazó, estrechando sus cuerpos hasta que quedaron pegados del todo, sin dejar de embestirla. Alargó su cuello hasta que su cara quedó al lado de la de la pelinaranja, quería decírselo mientras la miraba.

-¡No me importa lo que las demás mujeres digan, Nami! ¡Eres mi Reina Pirata, no sólo mi navegante! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- y dicho ésto, la besó.

Nami le acarició el carrillo con suma suavidad, mientras una lágrima de felicidaz brotaba y descendía por su mejilla. Todo aquello era tan abrumador, tan hermoso... Luffy literalmente la estaba declarando su pareja oficial en cuerpo y alma.

-Sí, Luffy... Oh, claro que sí- dijo ella en cuanto liberaron sus labios.

Dicho ésto, Luffy decidió demostrarle lo abrumado que se sentía descargando todas sus fuerzas en aquella unión carnal. Sin cesar la penetró con fuerza, sin tregua, estiró su mano y la tocó entre las piernas y luego hacia sus pechos y apretó sus pezones. Nami pensó que se moría de tanto deleite, ningún humano normal podría soportar todo éso. La muchacha dio un alarido antes de derrumbarse sobre el tronco mientras Luffy la seguía embistiendo.

-AAAAHHH AAAAHHHUUUUAAAHH LUFYYYY.

-OOOOH OOOOUUUHH NAMIII.

Aquellos fueron sus últimos gritos antes de rendirse a un compenetrado orgasmo. La entrada empapada de ella recibió la caliente descarga de él, inundando sus derretidas entrañas.

-Wow, Luffy, eso fue...

-Muy sugoi, Nami, shishishi.

-Sí, sugoi...

Poco después, la pareja permanecía abrazada en la hierba, medio desnudos y sonriendo. El viejo árbol derribado como único testigo de lo que esa noche se habían declarado los dos amantes: eran la Pareja Real de los Piratas, nada más y nada menos. Y pobre de aquél que se atreviera a negarlo.

-Te quiero, idiota.

-Yo también te quiero, Nami, shishishi.

Más tarde, cuando recuperaron fuerzas, la pareja regresó a la fiesta. Al parecer, nadie los había echado de menos; ni siquiera Sanji, pues éste seguía recibiendo las atenciones de las más bellas lugareñas. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver comenzar el salto de las hogueras de la suerte; con brasa de la fogata central, habían levantado unas más pqueñas para que la gente pudiera saltarlas y asegurarse la suerte por todo el año (eso si conseguían saltarlas sin quemarse el trasero en el proceso, por supuesto).

* * *

 **(Para esta siguiente escena, recomiendo escuchar _Balkaneros_ , de Goran Bregovic y los Gipsy Kings)**

Brook, mientras tanto, animaba el ambiente con la banda, cantando una melodía muy animada para la ocasión. Aquellos que no querían saltar el fuego, aprovecharon para salir a bailar. Luffy sonrió entusiasmado al ver a las parejas danzando al son de la música.

-¡Ey, Nami, vamos a bailar!

-Es verdad, te lo debía, tonto, jijiji.

Los dos enamorados se arrojaron a la improvisada pista de baile, sin seguir los pasos de ninguna danza en particular, sólo se abrazaron y se coordinaron para seguir a su manera el ritmo. Dieron vueltas alrededor de la gran hoguera, riéndose juntos como nunca. Los demás Mugiwaras los miraban sonrientes, felices de ver a sus dos amigos más testarudos tan unidos y disfrutando de aquella manera, no sólo como una pareja de piratas tozudos que el loco destino había enlazado, sino como una pareja más en el mundo. Siguieron danzando como desbocados hasta que Luffy se fijó por un momento en la gente que saltaba las hogueras, y luego miró hacia la enorme lengua de fuego alrededor de la que habían estado bailando...y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Nami, agárrate bien fuerte a mí- avisó a su compañera sujetándola por la cadera.

-Luffy, ¿qué demonios vas a...?

Antes de que la pelinaranja pudiera terminar, Luffy reunió fuerzas y dio un titánico salto que los elevó a ambos por kilómetro y medio en el aire, sorteando la hoguera central.

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

-YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Los pájaros que volaban y los presentes de la fiesta los observaban con los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas caídas. Pronto comenzaron a descender, y Nami se abrazó al cuello de Luffy para luego enterrar la cara en su hombro, sin dejar de chillar como si fuera a morirse. Dos líneas de lágrimas quedaban atrás durante la caída, acompañadas por la risa divertida del Rey Pirata.

BUUUM

Aterrizaron con un gran estruendo, provocando un surco en la tierra bajo los pies de Luffy.

-¡Hemos saltado el fuego más grande, Nami! Shishishishishi. Eso significa que tendremos suerte por unos cuantos años, ¿verdad?

Nami se irguió y lo miró con ojos asesinos, lo cual le quitó a su compañero toda la alegría y le hizo temblar de horror.

-No sé si tendremos suerte en unos años, Luffy... PERO AHORA MISMO TU NO VAS A TENER NINGUNA.

-AAAAAHH UUAAAAHH AAAUCHHH. LO SIENTO, NAMIII.

Ante las carcajadas de sus más que acostumbrados nakamas, Luffy padeció el castigo de los puñetazos de su furiosa reina, pero si por aquel salto tendrían la suerte de seguir vivos y juntos, valía la pena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los Mugiwaras despertaron desperdigados en el suelo (salvo Sanji, que lo hizo desnudo, entre dos jovencitas dentro del granero). Luffy y Nami se habían acostado el uno junto al otro, con un brazo pasando por encima y con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, en el _Sunny Go_ , las ofrendas que la pareja había dejado junto a la calabaza habían desaparecido misteriosamente en el transcurso de la noche. Nadie sospecharía que dos figuras, una masculina, musculosa y de sonrisa determinada, y una femenina, esbelta y de sonrisa jovial, habían aparecido en algún momento y se llevaron consigo la carne y la mandarina, no sin antes mirar, ocultos entre la multitud, a Luffy y Nami bailando mientras se sonreían. Sin que ellos lo supieran, en esa noche donde las almas campaban a sus anchas por el mundo de los vivos y se desataban fuerzas inconcebibles para cualquier mortal, su unión había recibido la sincera bendición de dos de sus seres más queridos y añorados.

" _Hasta otra Noche de Muertos, hermanito. Sé que Nami cuidará muy bien de ti e impedirá que te mates con alguna de tus locuras"._

" _Sigue manteniéndote así de fuerte, Nami, estoy tan orgullosa por lo lejos que has llegando. Ahora te lego su felicidad y protección, Luffy, sé que lo harás tan bien como hasta ahora".  
_

* * *

 **¡Lo advertí, mis intenciones no eran buenas! A ver, ¿quién necesita pañuelos para la nariz? Shishishi. Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este mini proyecto de Halloween, al igual que lo estáis haciendo con mis otros fics LuNa, sois SUPER SUGOI.**

 **¡Pasad un feliz Halloween/Día de Muertos/ Día de Difuntos/Samaín y nos leemos muy pronto, nakamas! ¡Muchos besos relinchosos a todos! :D**


End file.
